<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky One by keepitshrimpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561169">Lucky One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie'>keepitshrimpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Animal Crossing References, F/F, Fluff, My Little Pony References, Romance, Social Media, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejin and Chaewon meet each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Park Chaewon | Go Won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartgowon/gifts">heartgowon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys~! This time I come bearing a second gift for Valentine’s Day!! Hope you like this silly and fluffy piece ^_~</p>
<p>Without further ado, have a happy reading~!! Shrimpie out~! 🦐🥧</p>
<p>All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rainbow Dash took Applejack’s hoof in her own and looked at her with all the love she could muster at the moment. The happiest day in their lives was taking place outside the Ponyville Town Hall where a considerate Pinky Pie had more than happily arranged the venue for their wedding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amongst the attendees, the ones that stood out the most were the large Apple family, led by a still youthful Granny Smith and first-time baby daddy Big McIntosh who along his wife, Sugar Belle, were still learning to cope with the birth of their firstborn foal Big Sugar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rainbow Dash’s best friend, Gilda the griffon, was also present as well as the Wonderbolts and even A.K. Yearling, the popular author and secret treasure hunter Daring Do, who graced the lovers with her presence in the mane event of their relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Furthermore, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had come all the way down from their retirement community at Silver Shoals for the special occasion whilst Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and filly Flurry Heart, from the Crystal Empire, were also in attendance, in tow with Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer who had recently become a couple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was wonderful to see all the creatures they had met over the years celebrating with them their loveful nuptials as the ceremony progressed. But, now, it was time for the wedding vows. The rest of the mane six, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Spike, couldn’t help but tear up at the beautiful words exchanged between their friends, remembering they had been the first ones to witness their blossoming love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The former Wonderbolt watched in awe at her beautiful bride and reminisced about the journey that had brought them to where they were currently when Tank and Winona approached them, carrying a pillow cushion, which contained their wedding bands while the flower fillies Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle giggled in delight at the lovely pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the ring exchange was done, there was only one thing left to officialize their marriage and as Rainbow Dash and Applejack got lost into each other’s eyes, the words they had been waiting to hear for years were pronounced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I now pronounce you mare and mare!” Mayor Mare declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rainbow Dash and Applejack didn’t hesitate to brush their muzzles together in a tender kiss that sealed their union. They were finally mareied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fillies and gentlecolts! Rainbow Dash and Applejack!!” Spike flew to the center of the aisle and congratulated the newlyweds as the hall erupted in cheers and claps when suddenly a loud beeping sound was heard in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BEEP BEEP BEEP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh?” A girl rousing from sleep tried to determine the source of the deafening noise. She was having a wonderful dream and lamented that it had been cut off so abruptly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BEEP BEEP BE-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl realized it was the alarm on her phone and managed to turn it off. The noise was gone, so it was time to sleep again. However, when she was about to lay down on the mattress, she got a sudden call. Who was calling her at this hour? It was 3:00 a.m. for fuck’s sake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>my little pony, my little pony, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh… I used to wonder what friendship could be… my little pony… until you all shared its magic with me... big adventure, tons of fun, a beautiful heart, faithful and strong, sharing kindness! it's an easy feat and magic makes it all complete... ♪</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl hummed along with her ringtone before grabbing the device and looking at the screen. She almost fell down her bed, which would have been fatal because she slept on the top bunk, when she realized who the incoming call was from. She cursed at herself for having missed her previous alarms. She sighed and prepared herself for her roommate’s wrath as she slid her finger on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunjin, I-...” The girl threaded carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heejin!!!!” Hyunjin was Heejin’s best friend, bunkmate and someone who hated making phone calls. The fact that she had chosen to do so said a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Hyun. I overslept and I-...” Heejin attempted to explain herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grrr!!!!” Hyunjin’s growl was enough for Heejin to understand that she would not hear any excuses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin was perceived as the sweetest girl in existence among their peers. Gentle, pure, and unable to hurt a fly when in reality she was a madwoman who had outbursts of anger over the silliest things. She scared the shit out of Heejin most of the time and tonight was not the exception. She reminded Heejin of her favorite character from her favorite TV show, Fluttershy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know!! I still have time. I’ll get you the game, don’t worry.” Hyunjin had entrusted Heejin to do something and, so far, she was failing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grrrrr…!!!!” Heejin could hear Hyunjin’s canines gritting against each other over the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise. Trust me.” Heejin knew she was at fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll call you an Uber. You have five minutes.” Hyunjin finally talked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five minutes? But it’s too-...” Heejin whined but Hyunjin was no longer on the receiving end of the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fricking, furry! She hung up on me!” Heejin screamed in frustration and did her best to hurry up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn! I didn’t even get to the honeymoon part!!” Heejin stressed as she remembered the dream she had woken up from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I demand a spinoff!” Heejin yelled as she slammed the door on her way out, thinking about how unfair it was that ‘My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic’ had been canceled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the Uber dropped Heejin at her destination, she saw that a line had already formed. She couldn’t determine how many people were there but she guessed they were a lot. If she failed Hyunjin, she feared the passive-aggressiveness that would follow for weeks. Heejin sighed and did the only thing she could do as she placed herself at the end of the queue and hoped for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin had missed the preorder window, online and at local stores, of the newest game from her favorite franchise ‘Animal Crossing: New Horizons’. She had been playing it since its fourth release ‘Animal Crossing: New Leaf’ back in 2012 when she was merely a teenager using a Nintendo 3DS for the first time ever. Now, years later and as a full-blown adult, she couldn’t wait to have her hands on it. Unfortunately, her demanding job had prevented her from securing the sought-out game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin couldn’t have Hyunjin, who had been taking care of her and paying most of their shared bills since she had lost her office job a year ago, feeling the slightest bit miserable. For that reason, she offered to camp out early to get the game. Besides, she knew that it would be impossible for Hyunjin to do it anyway since she had started working at dawn for a special project weeks before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin believed that waiting in line for hours was the least she could do for Hyunjin, but sadly, she had overslept and had arrived three hours behind schedule at the nearest Target. Apparently, Target was the best option to buy it as it had not taken any in-store preorders, so its stock would be available to whoever showed up to purchase it or so the subreddit threads said. Whatever the case, there was nothing Heejin could do but wait and hope that there would be copies available for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost 5:00 a.m. and Target opened at 8:00 a.m. Heejin had to patiently wait for three hours and nothing would prevent her from procuring the game. She sat on the floor with the intention of taking a little nap when suddenly, as she was closing her eyelids, a soft-spoken voice put a stop to her actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello? Are you the last one in line?” Heejin blinked her eyes open and saw a blonde-haired girl hovering over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin got up and faced the stranger who had caught her by surprise. She rubbed her eyes and silently stared at the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the line for Animal Crossing, right?” The blonde girl questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin noticed that the girl was smaller than her and she had to admit that she looked very cute. She wiped nonexistent dust from her trousers and did her best to compose herself while the girl looked at her expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Animal Crossing? Yeah.” Heejin’s voice came out deeper than intended due to her sleepiness. The girl’s eyebrows rose in interest at the low-pitched sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” The girl had gotten the answer she wanted but for whatever reason, she wanted to continue talking to Heejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, have you been waiting long?” The girl furtherly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm. No, not really.” Heejin was a shy person and talking to someone she had just met made her uneasy. However, there was something about this particular girl that made her want to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” It seemed the girl was not having it easy communicating with Heejin either. Curiosity was already there, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a couple of minutes.” Heejin scratched the back of her head timidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. I didn’t know there was going to be so many people…” The girl tried her best at keeping the conversation going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, me neither.” Heejin lied. Hyunjin had told her beforehand that it was going to be crowded. That’s why she wanted to get there hours earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess it has gotten popular over the years...” The girl indicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm. Yeah.” Heejin wanted to hit herself for being so awkward. She hoped the girl would have something else to say because if it were up to her, their conversation would have finished after the first question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re here at this hour, I assume... You really like it?” The girl asked, hoping to get more than monosyllables out of Heejin’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah, yeah…” Heejin replied nervously. She didn’t know the slightest thing about Animal Crossing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!! That’s great! Me too!! What’s your favorite character???” The girl squealed in front of Heejin who couldn’t help but find it adorable despite not knowing what to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike Hyunjin, Heejin was not into Animal Crossing. She barely knew of its existence until Hyunjin had cried about missing the chance to purchase it. If she was being honest, she remembered having seen some fan art about some animals but she couldn’t remember them clearly. She was too focused on her own fandom to care about any other one and now she had to think quickly. If not, the cute girl would realize she had lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The dog.” Heejin confidently replied. There had to be a dog, there was always a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The dog?” The girl furrowed her eyebrows and Heejin felt that maybe she had been wrong. There was no dog in Animal Crossing. How was that possible? There was even a dog in her favorite show. Applejack’s dog, Winona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Heejin was hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“K.K. Slider?” The girl asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh?” Heejin blurted out. That didn’t sound like a dog’s name at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?” The girl looked at Heejin who shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isabelle? Everyone’s favorite, Isabelle?” The girl asked with a smirk on her face. Heejin didn’t understand her expression. Was it because Isabelle was a popular character and she was being too mainstream or because Isabelle was not a dog?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Be as it may, Heejin guessed that name was more appropriate for a canine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s funny because some people say I look like her.” The girl smiled and Heejin smiled in return. She passed the test. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Heejin inquired, trying to imagine how the girl in front of her could resemble a dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t you tell??” The girl’s high-pitched voice surprised Heejin. She didn’t know what to make out of it but she felt the girl was offended because Heejin couldn’t find the similarity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, yeah, yeah! Of course, I can tell!!” Heejin seemed too excited to be perceived as truthful but the girl didn’t notice and smiled widely at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why I’m dressed like this!!” The girl spun around, showing Heejin her outfit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl’s attire consisted of a green checkered vest, a white top and a red ribbon underneath it with a navy-blue skirt. Heejin did her best to remain stoic but deep inside she was dying. The girl looked adorable and was apparently a cosplayer, right up her alley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you see it?” The girl stopped spinning and excitedly asked Heejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, I do.” Heejin told the girl. She had to google that Isabelle dog. Yet, she was sure the girl in front of her was ten times cuter than any video game character.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you into cosplay?” Heejin asked. Normally, she wouldn’t ask anyone that question because she would be perceived as a freak but she believed she had found in the girl a kindred spirit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Not really.” The girl calmly answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Heejin deflated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you?” The girl asked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me? Nope, not a chance in hell.” Heejin lied again. Being into cosplay was a given if you were a My Little Pony fan. Heejin didn’t know why she was lying so much but perhaps deep inside she didn’t want to scare the cute girl away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the awkward exchange, the girl and her stopped talking and Heejin felt bad because of her dishonesty while the girl felt embarrassed because of their recent conversation. However, the girl was braver than Heejin and decided to continue speaking after what felt like sepulchral silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel kind of silly you didn’t notice.” The girl let out, catching Heejin’s attention again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Notice? Notice what?” Heejin asked and hoped she hadn’t sounded rude. Her voice came out harsh sometimes. People believed she was yelling at them when it was her normal volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My outfit!” The girl screeched and Heejin had to laugh at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry! I’m still kind of sleepy.” Heejin was glad she had managed to form a full sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Okay! It’s just that I...” Heejin believed the girl must be feeling insecure about her outfit because a supposed fan like herself hadn’t recognized her. Because of that, she wanted to reassure her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It suits you. You look really good.” Heejin interrupted her and when she was about to mentally pat herself for being smooth, the girl’s next sentence crushed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Thank you! My boyfriend thought the same. Actually, he is the one that picked the outfit for me.” The girl happily replied and Heejin felt like she had been punched in the guts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh?” Heejin hadn’t expected that. She had read the signs wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin thought they were going somewhere because of the girl’s insistence on talking to her. That’s what happened when you were single for too long. Evidently, her lack of social practices had clouded her judgment and she thought the girl was being overly friendly because she had more than a platonic interest in her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! He wanted to come too but he was busy.” The girl pouted and Heejin internally cringed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he also a fan?” Heejin needed to go out more. If not, she would be crushing on every girl that gave her the time of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He isn’t. He just wanted to come to keep me company. Isn’t that sweet?” The girl smiled lovingly, thinking about her boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Heejin didn’t know what else to say. Perhaps it was time for a nap like she had initially intended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m glad he didn’t come.” The girl unexpectedly said when Heejin was crouching down to sit on the floor again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why’s that?” Heejin asked out of curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I got to meet you!” The girl smiled broadly and Heejin did her best not to blush</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t even introduced ourselves.” Heejin reminded her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can change that! Tell me... What’s your name?” The girl asked cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Name’s Heejin.” Heejin deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Heejin. I’m Chaewon.” Chaewon extended her hand and Heejin took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chaewon.” Heejin tasted the girl’s name on her lips and shook her hand out of instinct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve got a couple of hours to kill, still.” Chaewon didn’t let go of Heejin’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we do.” Heejin should have gotten up earlier. If she had, she wouldn’t be stuck with a cute girl who had a boyfriend. Just her luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are crazy! Mint choco tastes like fucking toothpaste!” Heejin felt the need to gag at Chaewon’s choice of ice cream flavor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you hadn’t tried it! You don’t know what you’re missing!” Chaewon couldn’t believe Heejin’s poor taste. Mint choco was amazing and that was a fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need to try it to know it sucks!!” Heejin would be caught dead before trying that disgusting flavor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you do. It will blow your mind.” Chaewon told her, sure of herself. Heejin side-eyed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will blow my tongue, meaning it will explode! I’m not ready to die yet!” Heejin shook her head exaggeratedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up!!!” Chaewon tried to hold herself from laughing out loud. She found Heejin’s ridiculous remarks hilarious. Additionally, the way she looked so offended at everything, made her want to erupt in laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t shut up! What you’re doing is a crime! It’s my civic duty to take you off the mint choco path.” Heejin’s extraness was showing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin’s motto was ‘no exaggeration, no fun’. She loved taking everything to the extreme just for laughs. It was not like she was being dramatic but she was aware of her social awkwardness, so she did it in attempts to ease whatever situation she was in as she knew she was hard to talk to. She hoped Chaewon had gathered that she was not being serious and just playful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Heejin had been bothered by the fact that Chaewon had a boyfriend because it meant she had set her eyes on yet another unavailable girl. However, as the hours passed, they had gotten much more comfortable with each other and she forgot all about it. At least, momentarily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you stop??” Chaewon was holding her tummy and laughing at Heejin. She couldn’t resist it anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t stop, girl!! I’ll never stop!! I’ll take you on the right path!!” Heejin continued and Chaewon felt her tummy ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the right path?” Chaewon managed to ask between hiccups. She had been laughing so much that she was hiccupping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The coconut path, of course! Everyone knows that!” Heejin replied and wondered who everyone was. Not Hyunjin, obviously. She hated coconut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhh! Coconut? I love coconut! It’s one of my favorites!” Chaewon stopped laughing to tell Heejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm…! You’re just saying that to save yourself, mint choco girl!” Heejin playfully replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not!!” Heejin was getting on Chaewon’s nerves but she welcomed the teasing. Heejin was fun to be around even if she had come off a bit aloof at first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t believe you. You’ve already proven to have bad taste.” Heejin told an exasperated Chaewon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bad taste? You don’t even know my favorite flavors. You just asked me if I liked mint choco!” Chaewon complained as if it was so important whether she liked an ice cream flavor or not when there was a pandemic going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, now that you mention it… You’re right. You have another chance at redeeming yourself!” Heejin continued with her theatrics. Chaewon chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last chance! Tell me, Chaewon... What are your favorite ice cream flavors?” Heejin rested her index finger and thumb on her chin, exactly like the ‘thinking face emoji’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coconut and lemon are my favorite.” Chaewon plainly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way!! Impossible!! Those are my favorite too!” Heejin remarked and Chaewon found it cute how Heejin’s eyes sparkled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, you’re the one who’s lying!!” Chaewon thought she could be funny too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I don’t lie!!” Heejin said and normally it was true but she had forgotten that she had lied to Chaewon twice already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a liar!” Chaewon stressed jokingly not knowing she was stating facts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not!!” Heejin cried out. Her deep voice now sounded high-pitched and Chaewon found it amusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are!!” Chaewon’s own squeaky voice came out harsher than intended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever! It’s not like that’s the ‘important’ question, anyway!!” Heejin made air quotations and Chaewon was loving every minute of their stupid conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said the mint choco question was ‘the’ important question...” Chaewon reminded Heejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take it back!” Heejin declared and Chaewon snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How convenient...” Chaewon murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how it is…!” Heejin liked that Chaewon played along with her silliness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... Pineapples on pizza, yes or no?” Heejin asked straight away. She needed to know if Chaewon was worthy of the crafts of ice cream and pizza makers. After all, ice cream and pizza were the most important food groups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haven’t tried it.” Chaewon nonchalantly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?? I don’t believe you!!” Heejin had not been expecting that answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem to not believe anything I say.” Chaewon huffed in fake annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hahahahaha!!” Heejin and Chaewon started laughing in unison when suddenly someone tapped Chaewon on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt, but the line is moving.” The kind stranger let them know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh! finally!!” Heejin exclaimed. It didn’t seem like a lot of time had passed because she had been too entertained talking to Chaewon and she didn’t know it but Chaewon felt the exact same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s 8 a.m. already!! Yay!” Chaewon joyfully cheered as the two advanced in the queue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right! In no time we will be out of here and I’ll get a decent sleep!” Heejin’s sleepiness had vanished thanks to Chaewon but she was sure that once they said their goodbyes, she would be dead to the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, were you sleepy??” Chaewon hadn’t noticed and felt bad for being the reason Heejin stayed awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhmmm. Well, I did get up early for this…” Heejin started to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true.” Chaewon lowered her head and Heejin noticed her sorrowful expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But... I had a lot of fun talking to you! In fact, I was thinking that perhaps we should talk some more…?” Heejin had an amazing time with Chaewon and hoped they could exchange numbers or something. They had connected in a way she hadn’t ever experienced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too!! I was thinking the same! Maybe you can give me your…” Chaewon wanted to ask Heejin for her number but suddenly her phone started ringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. It’s my boyfriend.” Chaewon told Heejin as she accepted the incoming call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right, the boyfriend. Heejin had forgotten about that important detail. Maybe it was not for the best if she struck up a friendship with someone who she found cute but was taken. She was the type of person who always got friend crushes, after all. Perhaps, they shouldn’t prolong this further and when she was debating what to do, she heard Chaewon’s last part of the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pick me up in about an hour, okay?” Chaewon said and Heejin felt that she shouldn’t be imposing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you too.” Chaewon finalized the call and turned around to smile at Heejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After roughly 40 minutes, Heejin and Chaewon were finally in front of the gaming stand waiting for their turn. They had continued talking but now it was Heejin’s turn and Chaewon hoped that once Heejin bought the game, she would stick around and wait for her so they could exchange numbers like she had initially intended to do before her boyfriend interrupted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning.” The cashier greeted Heejin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, good morning.” Heejin greeted back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Animal Crossing: New Horizons?” The cashier asked and Heejin wondered how many times had he said the same phrase throughout the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Heejin replied quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here it is.” The zombie-like cashier gave Heejin the precious box that contained the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice!” Heejin examined the box and tried to see if the dog that Chaewon had mentioned appeared on the cover. Apparently, it didn’t. She could only see two happy campers, three cute-looking raccoons, a gray beaver fishing, a purple mouse resting on a hammock, a bird that looked like a pilot, and a pink deer conversing with a weird yellow creature. Maybe the dog was not as popular as Chaewon liked to believe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin gave the cashier the box back and he passed the item’s barcode through the scanner. The second he did, though, something caught his attention. Something so important that he felt the need to let Heejin know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I believe this is your lucky day! This is the last copy in the store!” The cashier informed Heejin and gave her the box again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What??” Heejin almost dropped the box because of the shock. She could only hear complaints and murmurs from the back of the line. She turned around and looked at Chaewon who looked rightfully sad because of this new piece of information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the last copy.” Heejin told Chaewon while juggling the box in her hands. Gasps could be heard from behind as she was not handling the item carefully. The disrespect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m happy for you.” Chaewon tried to smile but Heejin knew it was not genuine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhmmm.” Heejin knew Hyunjin would kill her for what she was going to say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you buy it?” Heejin firmly asked Chaewon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, no! I could never!” Chaewon’s eyes opened like saucers. They were shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I insist.” Heejin pressed further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about you?” Chaewon asked and the cashier felt relieved because this interruption was the only break he had gotten since the store had opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can get it another time.” Heejin knew she wouldn’t, but that was her problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When? It’s out of stock everywhere.” Chaewon stressed. She felt grateful for Heejin’s offer but she wouldn’t accept it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have my ways.” Heejin said. She didn't have anything but her luck and perhaps that was enough, perhaps it was not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Heejin. I can’t accept it.” Chaewon rejected Heejin’s proposal again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can.” Heejin pushed the matter at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cannot.” Chaewon took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!! If you don’t want it, I want it!! Someone shouted from the back. Heejin looked at the intruder with fury in her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just take it.” Heejin told Chaewon with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaewon took the box in her hands and Heejin swore she saw a hint of tears in her eyes. She had done the right thing. Chaewon loved that game. She had even dressed up as an unpopular dog because she was that much of a fan. Hyunjin wouldn’t understand. She was ruthless. The kind of person that would step on grannies and toddlers to have her way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin remained silent next to Chaewon as she gave her credit card to the cashier and out of nowhere, like she was some kind of mind reader and had detected something was wrong, Hyunjin called Heejin for the second time that day. That had to be a record, honestly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heejin pulled on Chaewon’s sleeve and gestured to her phone. Chaewon understood and nodded her head, hoping that once Heejin was done with her call, she would return to her side. She still wanted to exchange numbers and now more than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have it?” Hyunjin went straight to the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was out of stock.” Heejin partially lied. She had told too many lies today. It was so uncharacteristic of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HEEJIN!!!” Heejin had to move her phone away from her ear. She didn’t want to become deaf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll get it.” Heejin would do everything in her power to get that damned game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HOW???” Hyunjin asked furiously and Heejin was thankful that she was not anywhere near her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me.” Heejin said and hung up the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin kept calling Heejin but she ignored her calls and focused on watching Chaewon. She was looking around the gaming section, clearly looking for her. Heejin sighed in lament and turned around, leaving the store and Chaewon behind. She had a game to buy. It was not the time for distractions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey guys~!! Sorry for breaking the 4<sup>th</sup> wall but I have important news to deliver!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, this fic has a special format that AO3 doesn’t do any justice, so I invite you to continue reading the rest of this cute story at the following <a href="https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/2021/02/04/lucky-one/#post-799:~:text=xxx,-That%20day%2C">link</a>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S: Make sure to click on all the links throughout the fic 😉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy~!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me <a href="https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie">here</a>~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19">Twitter</a> </p>
<p><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405">Curious Cat</a> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/">Word Press</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>